Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communications device, and more particularly to a communications device capable of synchronizing timing with a peer communications device.
Description of the Related Art
A femtocell is a small, low-power cellular base station, typically designed for use in a home or small business. It connects to the service provider's network via broadband (such as a DSL, a cable or a fiber). A femtocell allows service providers to extend service coverage indoors or at the cell edge.
Use of femtocells benefits both the mobile operator and the consumer. For a mobile operator, the attractions of the femtocell are improvements to both coverage, especially indoors, and capacity. Coverage is improved because femtocells can fill in the gaps and eliminate loss of signal through buildings. Capacity is improved by a reduction in the number of phones attempting to use the main network cells and by the off-load of traffic through the user's network (via the Internet) to the operator's infrastructure. Instead of using the operator's private network (microwave links, etc.), the Internet is used.
Consumers benefit from improved coverage since they have a base-station inside their building. As a result, the mobile phone (user equipment) achieves the same or higher data rates using less power, thus battery life is longer. They may also get better voice quality.
Considering the benefits in using the femtocells, further expanding the application levels of the femtocell has great commercial values.